blackzerocheckfandomcom-20200214-history
Zera.Chatroom.cc.
'index' Zera is one of the most antagonistic villains in Blackzerochecks set of characters. Anyways the characters are commonly known for good or bad roles. Or in between. Zera is the main villain from the series. Warning: spoilers may occure! the series goes on on wattpad called Chatroom CC it's a experience with good and bad and neutral situations. 'appearance and backstory e--- Zera is a female robot that appears to have red curled hair in a ponytail. lightgreen stressed eyes and a black denim jacket. She has a pink flower in her hair she has a red singlet and she has black and red heels.She is emotionless and has no emotions except anger. and joy for others being hurt or controlled or manipulated by her. She's created to keep her own world stable. There's not much known about how she is created or how she was made or became how she came to be this day. Also she has a jealousy which leads to hatred to Brian Bosch. read ----> link wil be placed here soon. she appears in several series Originally she wasn't going to live on for very long. But she was brought back because she had allot of affection and support amongst her followers on my social networks. I never thought she'd be that popular she is seen in Chatroom CC, Ik ben zo bang. the following Descendant series, and she's in a new alternate universe called Four ranch CC which she is described in to be emoitonal and the complete opposite but stil in a kind of heroic way. ' ' relatives She has a sister named Zara. Zara and Zera are the complete opposites. There's not much known about Zara only that she was created to shut down her projects but she barely knows anything because there are rumors that she had a deleted memory... or the owner forgot to back up her memory. She seems help ful but often doesn't know what she is diong. But tries to help desperatetly. Unless Zera she shows all emoitons. Zara defeats Zera in the end with help from Addison and Emily the two main characters of chatroom CC. Chatroom cc whole story Zara asks one of her co-workers who she has trapped inside at chapter 2 of Chatroom CC where she makes her first appearance. She asks her why the hell she let a boy inside her system. It's supposed only to let girls in because that's what she is programmed for. Her co-worker later revealed as Emily. answers "I'm sorry.. it was because of my Dyslexia. Zera doesn't believe a word from it. and starts abusing Addison and sets him for work. Emily and Addison the main character. have a conversaiton Zera often checks on them and confronts Addison about not going to work but instead that he only chats with girls. Later Addison lures a character Aukje into the chatroom since she's a sporty type. with saying that he's a muscly guy and has the body of an athlete none of it is true. Aukje and Emily and Addison get with Zera and find a poster with a bloody poster of Sonic a Sonic.exe poster. Addison finds this scary but decides to move on. Zera show's her projects and walks of again. Aukje decides to save them but Zera doesn't want this and decides to stab her in the head. Both Addison and Emily are shocked. They manage to hack Zera through a maze and Zera tries to shut down the place but she fails as both as her sister end up dying and they return to their own homes. Leaving Zera devastated. and her sister dies sadly. ☀ dyslexia ☀ dyslexia